Just for Kicks
by Drops of Jupiter in My Hair
Summary: "He doesn't remember anything?" A blonde woman asked. Sakura replied, "He remembers some things, like the villages and foods and casual things, but he doesn't recall any people, attacks, or things which were uncommon in his life." The two medical Nin looked at me. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?" [NaruSasuNaru, possible MPreg, slight AU] Sasuke's back in the village.


**Summary:** "He doesn't remember anything?" A blonde woman asked. Sakura replied, "He remembers some things, like the villages and foods and casual things, but he doesn't recall any people or attacks and such." The two medical Nin looked at me. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

**Overall Warnings: **_**NaruSasuNaru**_, _homosexual _main-pairing, _cursing_, _**sexual themes**_ eventually, possible _**MPreg**_.

**AN: **Sasuke may seem OOC in the beginning, but please keep in mind that this is from his POV, so while he acts all flufferbutter on the inside, outwardly he basically remains stoic and grouchy and stuff, no worries.

_**This is taking place right after the 'Battle with Itachi', though when the Konoha team arrives both Itachi, the Akatsuki, and Sasuke are gone. So, they assumed that both Uchihas left with the Akatsuki and went home, claiming the mission a failure. **_

**Chapter warnings:** uhm... cursing?

* * *

"He doesn't remember _anything_?" A blonde woman asked, her -ahem- _broad _chest attracting my attention at once. But could you blame me? I supposedly hadn't seen a woman in quite some time, so to suddenly arrive with a chest like that was rather... perturbing.

"He remembers some things, like the villages and foods and casual things. But he doesn't remember any people, any jutsu or attacks, and doesn't seem to remember how to speak. He can understand me fine though." Sakura explained her diagnosis after a long night of head shakes meaning 'yes', 'no', or an occasional shrug meaning 'kinda'. The blonde woman looked at me, eyes mistrusting, and I wondered if I had somehow pissed her off.

"You're positive?"

"Well, M'lady, he did show up unconscious at the village's gate, a large gash in the back of his head. In fact, I'm surprised that memory loss is his _only _setback. Other than headaches, that is. He's been experiencing many of those." I looked at the woman who had introduced herself as Sakura, wondering why someone so young and pretty decided to take up becoming a nurse. Said girl turned to me, eyes delighted. That was another thing which was so strange. She seemed overjoyed at the fact that I had a major head trauma and constant headaches. "Sasuke," she cooed slowly, as if I were a child. I decided to let her live in her little fantasy that I was some pretty doll she could play with, considering I seemed to be the only thing exciting in this girl's day.

I peered up at her, showing her I was listening. She smiled again, her face appearing to glow. "This is Tsunade-sama, our Hokage, H-oh-kah-gay. Do you know what a Hokage is?" And I nodded, a slight glare on my face. I knew that she couldn't tell what I knew, so she wasn't purposely trying to make me feel naive, but intentionally or not she sure as hell was. This 'Tsunade' woman grunted, her eyes softening a tad.

"Then you'd know that I am your superior, correct?" And I nodded again. I tried my best to keep my eyes up and away from her rack, but let's all take a moment and honestly consider the disturbance I was feeling. I had woken up to Sakura, and had been with the pinkette for about 3 days. She was close to flat as a board from my perspective, but I couldn't quite tell from underneath her clothing. Then comes in Tsunade, and I abruptly remembered 'Oh right, women have breasts!'. So, when my eyes trailed down and had to stare for a moment, she shouldn't have laughed the way she did. "See something interesting?" She had cackled.

I felt childish and far too out of character for my liking, but it was honestly very hard not to just up and start screaming at any given second. Sure I remembered a little more than I was letting on, but even with _everything _that I knew, Sakura knew 90% of it. And when I woke up three days ago, it wasn't as if I just 'knew'. Oh no, I had to be dragged into a waiting cell and be abused like some fugitive before someone finally noticed that I had no idea what the frickfrack was going on. Then Sakura was 'granted permission' to take and asses me, and basically explained who I was, who my family was, why I went after/killed my brother, and that I had run from the village to chase some Orochichi creep. _THEN _everything came flooding back like a tsunami, and it felt as though my whole life had happened in two seconds. From my point of view, it might as well have.

Now I know, you're probably wondering why I wasn't in perfect health then. Well, while I knew what happened, I could barely remember any faces at all. I knew I had a family, but couldn't remember any of the members' faces or names. I knew that I was a ninja, but nothing about my supposed academy days or the people I worked with, came to mind. I knew what a sneeze was, but the first time I heard one from one of the random nurses, I up and screamed bloody murder. So no, I wasn't in 'perfect health'. About 80% of my life was nearly _completely _missing from my brain, yet I was still forced to function and react like a normal human being.

It was terrifying.

Every single day since I woke up I'd been telling myself that slowly things would make sense, and that I couldn't possibly need anything more. But then someone would start dancing, or start writing, or _something _which I didn't do every day in my 'past life', and I was once again left with the thought of 'What the fresh fuck are they _doing_?' And not knowing scared me more than anything at the moment, so while I stared emptily and seemed so overly-naive that children were more intelligent than I, don't you fucking _dare _say I was 'retarded' or 'stupid'. Unlike I wished, I could still feel, still wonder, still ask, and still** hurt **like anyone else could.

"Have you told anyone other than your fellow nurses and me?" Tsunade asked, bringing me from my thoughts. I realized my jaw was clenched and my fists were so tight that my already-pale knuckles turned purple. Calming myself down ever-so-slowly, I gave the two beautiful women my attention.

"You instructed us not to, so I haven't." Sakura bit her strawberry lip, brushing a few strands of bubblegum hair behind her ear. "But you know that _he_ would want to know." _Naruto _my mind supplied automatically, and blue eyes flashed in my memory for a second. What the hell? Who was Naruto? Tsunade seemed to be thinking about said boy too, as she released a sigh and her shoulders slumped.

"You and I both know how he's going to react," She began massaging her temples, and I scowled at the fact that she had the nerve to even _act _like her head was pounding more than mine. "But I suppose we've left him off the hook long enough," The blonde woman sighed, looking much younger when she let all the tension slip from her face. "Oi, you!" The Hokage suddenly sprang up, calling out casually to a random nurse as though that was the polite thing for a Hokage to do. "Go summon Naruto here at once, room A205!" And the random employee nodded, nervously stuttering as they ran.

As everything quieted down, both girls turned to me with a somewhat pitying expression, a slight twinge of amusement in Tsunade's expression while excitement in Sakura's. "You'd better prepare, Sasuke," Sakura giggled. "Naruto's a handful, not to mention extremely loud when he wants to be." I winced prematurely, already feeling the additional pain my head was going to suffer. Then Sakura's features softened and she gave me a warm, deep look. "But I'm not sure how he'll react. He was your best friend, Sasuke, one that you left behind. He's been searching for you, begging for you to return for _three years_ now..."

"He's gone through hell and back for you, too!" Tsunade huffed, and I realized why she may have hated me so much. Just by her eyes I could tell she had a soft spot for this 'Naruto' guy, and I had obviously caused this kid quite some trouble. "You break his heart again," suddenly the temperature in the room turned cold, and I felt myself shiver. "If you _dare _to break his heart _again_," I looked up and stared endlessly into harsh, hazel eyes. "I will **never **forgive you."

I didn't nod. I didn't respond. I didn't even blink. Somewhere deep down, those words seemed to already be implanted in my brain, so I somehow already knew that I'd never want to hurt Naruto again. It felt like common knowledge to me, like asking a teen how to spell their name - Obvious, even. And to me, that familiarity in this cold, empty world was enough to make me promise myself again and again, that this Naruto person was important to me, a precious gem to be treasured.

"What is it this time, Baachan?" I heard a new voice ask as a blonde entered the room. He was tall with a nice build, unruly star-drenched tufts sprouting from atop his head. He had flawless sun-kissed skin, and three horizontal scars on each cheek, sitting symmetrically to each other and resembling whiskers in a way. His voice had a tiny rasp too, giving it an addictive sound. I decided I liked his voice.

"There's someone here to see you, brat," Tsunade grinned at the clueless boy, then pointed towards me. I met the brightest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen, and sitting in the hospital bed with my fists resting on my cross-legged lap - legs underneath the thin sheet- , I felt them clench along with my chest. The blonde's eyes were wide, face pale, and fingers twitching. He didn't blink and scarcely breathed, but I was even more surprised to find myself in the same state.

"S-Sakura?" he turned to the pinkette, and I frowned when he took his eyes off me. Sakura walked over while giggling, and sat next to me, boldly ruffling my hair as if I were five years old. I would have slapped her hand away if not for the fact that I knew she was trying to get the 'He's harmless' point across. And, Sakura had been nothing but angelic to me since my 'awakening', and most likely didn't know just how much I valued her because of that. Calling her a younger sister would have been a tad too formal, perhaps, but it felt close to what I felt for her. Even though we had just met recently, I felt an intense bond with her. It gave me a comfortingly sweet feeling, just like Sakura herself.

"Sasuke arrived a while ago, unconscious with a slight head wound." I was about to glare at her for calling my previous wound 'slight', but stopped when I saw Tsunade giving me the 'Shut up because Blondie over here loves to overreact' look. "Sasuke's fine now, but has memory loss," She explained to Naruto. "He can function well, but doesn't remember anyone specifically or their names. He can't speak either, but can understand us. I don't think he quite remembers how to use his tongue and lips in sync or something. Oh! Nor can he remember uncommon things, you know, like..."

She paused. "Like, if someone started puking, poor Sasuke here would probably pass out," She laughed, and I looked down at the bed so no one would see me struggling to fight back an oncoming flush off shame. It was surprisingly easy, as if my body was used to it. "He already squawked when he heard a _sneeze_!" Sakura was all out hollering as she laughed. I decided I wasn't that embarrassed if she got a good snigger out of it. _She deserves all the happiness she can get_, my mind told me, and I assumed she had a rough past or something. "So," calming down, she stared at the silent blonde, seriousness washing over her expression again. "As lightweight as I'm making this seem, Sasuke honestly probably won't-"

"Remember me," Naruto muttered, eyes turning dark and empty. I didn't like that look, it made me highly uncomfortable. And while everything lately seemed to be giving me the creeps, this was at the top of my list. I didn't like that look, not one bit, and wanted it gone. I wracked my mind for anything that might be meaningful to the Dobe, but-

I froze.

Dobe? Didn't that mean Dead last? It seemed to be just as familiar with the blonde's face as Naruto, but also Usuratonkachi, which meant thin-handled hammer (useless). Now why would I call such an important person useless? Unless his attitude sucked. But so far, he just seemed... Tired.

I opened my mouth, willing words to come out, but somehow I knew even if they did, they would be wretched sounding and ugly. So I leaned over to Sakura, brushing her cherry-blossom hair from around her ear and whispered. Sakura froze, and the room went dead silent. "Naruto," she muttered when I finished and leaned back. The blonde glanced at me, then at the pinkette.

"What? What did he say?"

"I..." Sakura sent me an uncertain glance, and I nodded with a frown on my face, urging her on. "I think Sasuke... I think he remembers you, if only a little, because he said-" Sakura's eyes seemed to glisten, and I wasn't sure why. "He said-," she choked on her words, and I saw the liquid in her eye spilling over her cheeks. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just watched, confused as to why water was pouring from her eyes. No one seemed worried though, so I just sat back while feeling slightly uncomfortable. _Humans have always been weird creatures_.

"What did he say?" Naruto repeated himself, walking over to Sakura and placing a hand on her quivering back. She sobbed harder, so Naruto turned uncertain eyes to me. I knew I couldn't speak loud enough for him to hear from where he was standing, so I held out my arms as if I were a child who wanted to be lifted. Naruto walked over slowly, hesitantly, and I quickly grabbed his shoulders and forced him down to my level. Placing my lips close to his ear, I whispered; "Dobe, stop looking so lost." And I felt the blonde tense, his body slightly shaking, so I continued.

"You still have two, strong arms and a steady-beating heart. You still have the power to do whatever you want, and the only thing stopping you is yourself. Toss the larger stones out of your bucket, and eventually it will become easier to carry. You'd be surprised how easy it is to have those tiny gems fall through the cracks, all waiting hopefully at the bottom of your pail." The words sounded so familiar that I was positive I had heard it somewhere, but couldn't place to whom or why.

Either way, I was once again yanked from my thoughts as arms circled around me, and I was caught in a highly uncomfortable situation. Naruto hugged me like a madman while Sakura, who had calmed down, watched us with moist, puffy eyes. Tsunade on the other hand looked so cheeky that I felt like punching her while she watched me squirm and blink in confusion. I knew what a hug was and what it meant, but hugging people had _definitely _not been at the top of my list in my 'past life'. I knew this because unlike the blond boy who felt so important to me for reasons unknown, I was tight muscled and scared that one wrong breath would shatter him. That one wrong breath, glance, blink, or heartbeat would shatter this entire moment, like a dream, and that worried me too.

* * *

**AN:** My computer keeps changing Sasuke to sapsucker and Uchiha to Chihuahua. Wtf kind of story does it think I'm trying to write? [By the way, if I decide to keep this MPreg, Sasuke would be the 'mommy' because I've also been reading many NaruSasu stories lately and ahhh I find it sweet how Sasuke eventually get's over his pride enough to let Naruto top him because he loves him so muchhhh]

* * *

And now for some quick questions for you users who want to review but don't actually know what to say:

**Do you think it was intentional for his supposed attacker(s) to give him amnesia?**

**How did Sasuke arrive at the village with the head-wound?**

**Did you read the Author's note at the top of the page, explaining the time period of this story?**

**How do you think the villagers will act with the Uchiha back in town? Or more specifically, his old 'friends'?**

**What is that tiny 10% that Sasuke remembers and is still hiding from Sakura?**

**Mpreg or no Mpreg?**

**Do you think Sasuke actually killed Itachi?**


End file.
